I Miss You
by Twitz
Summary: Draco remembers Hermione, and the brief, but good time they had spent with each other. Suck at summaries, so just read inside. I'm sure you'll love it. Rated T for language. Updated.
1. Eavesdropping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Blink 182's 'I Miss You'. It's just the plot that I can consider mine :).**

* * *

"Been a year…"

It was cold that day. The wind slightly brushed against his arms. The sky was grey.

Just like that day.

----

_Why are you looking at me like that?_

I'm always asking this question. She broke up with me two years ago, and now she's looking at me like she wants me back. What the hell is wrong with her?

_You're back to making poems again. It reminds me… you once told me that I was the reason why you wrote poems…_

Maybe she has a new boyfriend now. Why do I care? The question is, why would I? We've been long over, but still, I have this feeling… a feeling that… gah, what the heck am I thinking? It's not like I should hate her or something… but I can't deny the fact that I… still like her.

_The way you stare, it's different._

Of course I hated you since first year, but I never expected myself to like you four years later… must be the hormones… damn it. Maybe it's because of my good looks that got you attracted? Or maybe my pureblood status? Then again, mudbloods and purebloods can't be together. Never.

_But I loved you back… I didn't know why, yet it felt good, and nothing else mattered._

Yes, I admit... I did love you back. And at that time, it felt like nothing else mattered...

----

Hermione Granger. Everyone loves that name, especially the professors. Well, it couldn't be helped since she was goody twoshoes and brainy. But why? She was a mudblood and all, and muggles disgust me... or at least that's what my father made me believe. But the most unbelievable thing that ever happened, was me, Draco Malfoy, falling in love with you. Damn hormones! It's not like you're not human or anything, and of course you're a muggle, I can't expect you to not grow... and not develop 'those'. Shit. I must be retarted. When I think of you, I'd always conclude that it's because you've grown... err, beau... okay you've grown beautiful dammit... Well, I must admit that I'm kind of hot, maybe that's what got you to like me.

Crabbe and Goyle were the ones who told me that you liked me. For the first time, these guys had done something sensible. Well, it's not like I'm saying that gossiping is sensible okay?

----

Fifth year. Hormones are working their way out again. Am I just a late bloomer or what? Since when did I got so angsty and critical minded? I don't think anyone would wanna answer that, especially when it's me, Draco Malfoy, they'll be talking about. And hey, becoming prefect is the best part of it anyway, can't blame my dad people!

The Yule ball is two weeks away, and it's a great miracle that no girl from my house has ever invited me to go yet! And what's weird is that I've been thinking of... asking her... well you know who I mean... If she rejects me because she thinks it's uncool for a Gryffindor to go with a Slytherin, then it's fine. The hell I'd really care, or so...

I bet she's in the library, burying herself into those pile of books again. She is Granger after all, what would you expect? Okay then, I'm gonna go there and find out what my fate would be.

I was right. But the odd thing was that she wasn't reading, nor writing. She was talking with someone. Hmm, pretty strange for Granger to talk with someone in the library. They were both turning back, but I knew it was her because of her hair. It wasn't bushy anymore, rather it was straight and sleek, she looked uhm... sexy with it. Well, whatever. The guy... couldn't recognize him, so I just pretended to walk past them and got some books. Pretended to 'accidentally' drop one so that I could turn around and 'get' it back. When I did, I looked up to see who the guy was. Hah. I should've expected it to be him. Potter. But why would Potter ask her out? I thought he was smitten with Cho Chang. Well, she must've rejected him, probably still not over Diggory. I stayed there for a while until I noticed the both of them preparing to leave. I stood up and returned the books I was gonna 'borrow'.

"Don't worry, I didn't hear your little conversation." Dammit, I didn't want to look mean in front of her now, but Potter's here, and I hate his guts, just as much he hates mine.

"Of course you didn't. You wouldn't want to meddle with people like us, do you now?" If I was an ass, he was too. I just smirked at him and diverted my attention to Granger. Even if she her eyes were piercing, she still looked cute. Whoa! Where'd that come from? I just described Granger... cute. This is like a spell, I can't control it. And she must hate, and like me at the same time.

"Whatever Potter, but I bet you're inviting her to the ball, are you? Well, it's not that I care anyway." With that, I left, but I was trembling inside. I can't help it, not with her around. Well, since the start of fifth year, I've been like this... Actually, I didn't leave the library, just used a potion to make myself invsible, and it'll only last for an hour, maybe enough to eavesdrop on them. Hmm... maybe eavesdropping would be an enjoyable pastime. I sat beside Granger. Of course, I am invisible, she won't see me. Before I could relax myself, the scent of her perfume came running through my nostrils.

"So Harry, have you asked Cho yet? Back at the room of requirement, I could tell that you wanted to go to her and ask her." Since when did I start to love that voice? I continued on listening to their conversation.

"Actually, I did, but she rejected me..." Poor guy. I could tell he was breaking down inside. I am a guy, so I know.

"Oh... she must still be in love with Cedric..."I always envy how she cares a lot about Potter and Weasley. Yeah, I wish she'd be like that to me. But just ten minutes ago, I was a jerk to Potter, but there's still hope.

"It seems like that... well anyway, has somebody asked you out yet?"

"No, there's no one yet..." Hmm... Odd. Her eyes wandered somewhere as she said it. I get it, she must be waiting for _me_ to ask her.

"Well... since I got rejected, and no one asked you yet, can we go together? I mean as friends of course." There was stiffness in his voice. Good. That must mean he had no feelings for her.

"Uhm... actually Harry... how do I say this? I'm uh, waiting for someone to ask me..."

"Well, you have one now facing you."

"Yeah, but... I don't want it to be you, or Ron... well... it's like this Harry, I like this guy, and I'm kinda waiting for him to ask me out..." It was so good to be this close to her, I could see her cheeks turning pink.

"Oh. So who's the guy 'Mione? Do we know him? Is he a classmate? He might want a lecture first." Piff. Here he goes with his arrogant ass again. Can't blame the guy. When it's Granger, and if a guy's involved, he turns on his overprotective-mode.

"Oh c'mon Harry! We're already in fifth year and you're still looking at me like I'm still five! I can take care of myself." She suddenly stood up, got her books and left. It's a good thing that the potion will wear off, like a minute from now! Shit! I quickly ran away, and became visible again as I got outside.

I walked back to my room. I call it my room since I'm a prefect now. I was reading about an info about a spell as I was walking, until I bumped into someone.

"Could you watch were you're damn walking next time! I'm gonna take points from you dam-" As I looked up, it was Granger. Oh my god. This isn't good. She didn't answer back, and before I could say something too, I just noticed that we were in a very interesting position. Me under her, and she on top of me. My heart was beating insanely fast, I could feel butterflies in my stomach too.

"I uh..."

"No need to explain. I get it. It's stupid and hell as crazy of me to not look at where I'm going and bump into the one guy I shouldn't have bumped, I'm so-"

"No! Don't say that. It's me who should be saying sorry. I was busy reading something..." Whoa! Another point taken from the noble house of Malfoy. I just apologized to someone!

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry, you deaf or something?"

"Hah! A Malfoy apologizing to me? Now that's a miracle..." Haha, I could tell she was trying to sound sarcastic. Maybe she needed to, since Weasley just passed by, and she looked at him, telling him to back off and leave it all to her. Weasley obviously didn't want another quarrely with her, so he just continued on walking.

"Well yeah, whatever." She helped me stand up. When she touched my hand, I felt a bolt of electric shock on my arm.

"Thanks." Shit, another one! Falling in love with a girl does have its 'disadvantages' for a Malfoy. Okay, well I am a 'Malfoy' because of my dad, but I think that the 'inner' Malfoy within me is dissolving.

She didn't say goodbye or something, she just left. Trying to be like me huh? Like I'm going to give up. Draco never gives up.

**

* * *

The title for this fic is supposed to be the same with my other one, but instead, I changed it's title to give way for this fic. Please R&R!**


	2. Asking Granger

**Still I don't own Harry Potter! :). Please R&R.**

* * *

Another bad day. Well, everyday IS a bad day for me. If I don't get scolded by my father in front of hundreds of people, he owls me and says the usual words. _Act like a Malfoy. It's your duty to do this and that. We must help each other in order to revive the Dark Lord!._ I am so tired of living up to him! Why does the House of Malfoy work for him anyway? Is it that my family always gets manipulated by you-know-who, or is it just an act of freewill to attain more power? I really don't get it.

"Mr. Malfoy, you'll get detention if you don't stop mumbling to yourself and start copying what I have written in the board." Snape would usually scold either Potter or Weasley, but it's the first time he scolded me, well, my fault anyway, was thinking too much of my dad and his stupid schemes.

"I'm sorry professor." This I said automatically. At hearing this, everyone gasped. _Malfoy actually apologized? That's new!_ Yeah, everything is slowly turning into something new now! The hell I care with it.

I just opened my notebook, got my quill and started writing. Potions, I thought. They're pretty boring don't you think? But it was a potion that made it possible for me to hear Potter and Herm-, I mean Granger's conversation, so I'm thankful in a way.

I wonder what class we have next, a class that we're together… hmm… ah! Care of Magical Creatures. The class I hate the most. Ugh… thinking of those creatures is sickening, but anyway, it's the only class I've got my chance. I walked by myself towards the place and felt someone following me. _Pansy_, who else?

"Why are you following me?" I hate her. I just befriended her because I needed something. Don't think of that something as 'that' okay? I'm not that perverted!

"Well, think of it this way." Then and there, she leaned up and kissed me full on the lips. Her lips tasted like strawberry but I wasn't enjoying it. I pushed her and wiped my lips.

"What the hell was that for??"

"Aw… You're so cute Draco! No wonder many of the Slytherin girls envied me. Because, I. .!"

"Give me break… we didn't even get together." I turned around and started walking but felt her hands slip through my arms.

"Oh c'mon sweetie, it's not like we didn't have a _relationship_!" Hearing her emphasize the word relationship, I suddenly felt the need to vomit. Okay I'm joking! I just like to exaggerate things a little. I brushed her hand aside and put my hands on her shoulders.

"We didn't have one. Live with it okay?" With that, I left her. You should've seen the look on her face! It was priceless, especially with all those people looking at us.

Upon seeing the site of Hermione, I quickly made my way to her. She was seated on a stone and was reading as usual. But again, it wasn't something educational. A novel. She was reading a novel. That was new, I actually thought she'd spend the rest of her life learning things. Anyway, seeing that there wasn't anyone near her, not Potter or Weasley, I took the chance. The rock's size was enough for two people to be seated, so I just sat beside her.

"Hi." I think she recognized the voice because she didn't budge to see who it was.

"It's not everyday a Malfoy politely greets someone." Here we go again. This is a total contradiction of the fact that she likes me.

"Come to the ball with me." I didn't want anymore loopholes so I just said it directly. She closed her book and turned her attention to me. I could tell she was pretty surprised. Her brown eyes met with my gray ones. I could tell there was a glint of happiness in those eyes.

"What?" Oh c'mon Granger, quit pretending.

"I said come to the ball with me." For the first time in years, I actually smiled at her when I said it.

"But why me? Why not Pansy or some other Slytherin girls?" She avoided my eyes as she asked me that question, but I just let out a little laugh.

"Well, first of all, I dumped Pansy. Not like we have a relationship or something, I got tired of her following me around, and second, I want to go with you and no one else. Understand now?"

"It's just…-"

"Weird? Yeah, I thought of that too, but I can't hold this weirdness any longer."

"What do you mean?" I love it when the great Granger looks and feels confused.

"You'll know at the ball. That is, if you're coming with me."

"Damn it... I hate secrets. Oh alright!" Finally, she accepted! I felt my heart pounding like it was gonna explode any minute. I just smiled at her, left and proceeded to where Crabbe and Goyle were. I turned one more time and I caught her smiling and giggling like a little girl.

"Cute..." Whoa!!! What's happening to me? First I'm thanking and apologizing to people, now I'm actually complementing them? The works of love, perhaps...

A few days after that, we were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Like the usual, I went with Crabbe and Goyle. We had our own trio, minus Pansy, she was such a pain in the ass. My family had a favorite store to go to whenever we'd go to balls or parties. I was immediately greeted as I went inside the store.

"Good day Mr. Malfoy. I've been expecting you." I hate that kind of tone. So stiff, and empty... Nevertheless, it was nothing special to think about, so I just nodded at him and waited.

He came back with a selection of new suits for me to try on. My eyes ran through each of them, and I spotted a perfect one. Malfoys usually wear black, but it's time for a change. _A white suit_. Yeah, perfect. I'd surely be an eye-catcher.

"Let's go boys." The thing I love the most about Crabbe and Goyle were that they were sooo easy to boss around. Anyway, I left Hogsmeade, people would think it's weird if someone like me stays here for more than three hours. Well, people like 'us' don't usually mingle around with others...We passed by the pub that Potter and others would usually hang out at. Granger was near the window.

"Hey Draco, Granger's staring at you!" Crabbe suddenly said to me. I was surprised. When I looked at where she was seated near the window, I still caught her stare, she then quickly turned her head to Potter's direction and started talking to him._ Silly girl_, I thought. I just smiled to which it made Crabbe a little confused.

As we got back, all the prefects were to tell each of the students in their houses to go to the Great Hall as Dumbledore had some news to tell all of us. Even those who were at Hogsmeade were alarmed too. Everyone quickly made their way to the Great Hall to hear Dumbledore's announcement.

"I'm sorry for the surprise everyone, but what I'll be saying today is that the exams will be moved, three days earlier. That is to give way for the Yule Ball and a seminar to which all first to third years will be joining as the fourth year students and up are going to take part in the Yule Ball."

Everyone was in shock after they heard this. They obviously haven't prepared for the exams yet. But there was one person who got really happy to hear this. Of course. Who else would it be?

"She must be really happy now that the exams are moved earlier..." This I thought to myself. I hate exams too, but I'm not that bad at them. "Now I feel more excited about the ball..." I'm beginning to feel like I'm starting to act like a girl.

After I headed back to my room, I started scanning my notes. In reality, I wanted to catch up with her, because everyone thinks that I'm cool just because I'm rich and I'm a Malfoy. It's just now that I had that want to become cool because I'm intelligent, not because of how popular my family is. I do think that since the day I first met her, I liked her already, but maybe I just kept denying it to myself since Malfoy's aren't allowed to be in 'contact' with a mud-, I mean muggle. I really should stop calling her that, since my 'dislike' for her is not here anymore.

----

The day of the exams!

Almost everyone are scratching their heads right now, except for one girl: Hermione Granger. She was smiling like a little girl while reading and answering her paper. She studies like hell I tell you, I don't know why she spends her lifetime here in Hogwarts at the library. Maybe if she wants to have a date with someone, I bet she'd take him to the library... Okay okay just kidding! For me, well, I was one of those who scratched their heads of course, but it was a good thing I studied. Don't worry, Draco Malfoy will pass even without flying colors.

After the exam, all the students proceeded to the Great Hall for dinner. Across the table where the Slytherins were seated, Malfoy kept looking at Hermione. She of course noticed this, but avoided his stare and just smiled to herself.

"Harry, have you found a date yet?" Hermione tried to open a topic so she wouldn't get distracted by Malfoy's stare.

"Uhm... I guess..." He was blushing slightly as he said this. Hermione had no idea why.

"Oh c'mon Harry, I'm not bloody mad at you! Don't worry, as long as you don't snog Ginny I won't hex you." When Hermione heard this, she let out a little laugh and turned to Ginny and winked at her. Harry's cheeks were in a shade of red while he was being teased by Hermione.

Two days after this night will be the Yule Ball, and everyone's excited.

**

* * *

If you like it, then please, don't just add it to your favorites, review too! :)**


	3. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**If you're wondering why sometimes it's like being narrated by someone else (like me lol), and then in the next line it's Draco who's narrating, don't worry, I am making it a point that most of the story will be narrated from Draco's POV.**

* * *

The next day, Dumbledore announced who topped the exams.

"I would like to let everyone know, that Ms. Granger is still our top student,"

Harry, Ron and Ginny congratulated Hermione, while Malfoy could only look at her from afar, wishing he could so the same too. Dumbledore just smiled while he looked at Malfoy's direction. No one seemed to noticed this because they were busy enjoying their food. Dumbledore again stood up which made everybody stop eating.

"Also, there is one student who made it second to Ms. Granger. I was surprised to know that _he_ almost had the same score with her."

Could it be me? I thought to myself, but that would be clear insanity.

"Who could it be?" I saw Pothead looking around, and when he saw me looking at their table, he just smirked and resumed eating.

"And that student is from Slytherin. Everyone, please congratulate Mr. Malfoy. Congratulations."

Everyone gasped.

_Draco? Second to Hermione?_ That was a HELL of surprise! Draco himself was surprised too. Of course for him the exam was kinda easy, but he didn't expect his score to be that close to Granger's. Crabbe and Goyle patted his back and Pansy stood up and hugged him from behind. He couldn't move because he was way too surprised. His eyes traveled to where Hermione was seated, she smiled at him and he smiled at her too.

"Bloody hell! I didn't know Malfoy was that much of a genius now!" Hahaha, I could tell Weasley was pretty surprised himself, but it really didn't matter now. I could tell _she_ was surprised too. I bet she's happy for me.

"That Ferret must have been studying really hard." Ah, Pothead must be insulting me to the depths of hell again, pretty obvious from his four eyes.

"Well Harry, at least he studies better than you two." Oh this was new, Hermione suddenly defending Draco, so new.

"Did I hear this right? And since when did Ms. Granger start defending a bloody Malfoy? Merlin Hermione! Don't tell me you like that loser? You'll be a loser like him too and have loser kids!" Ron was obviously heating up, not that he was jealous of him, it was more of a 'brotherly jealousy', but he just went too far.

Hermione didn't answer him. Harry just kicked Ron's foot under the table and told him that he went too far with the insult. Draco could see that Hermione's smile faded. Stupid Pothead and Weasley he thought. They must be teasing her again. For the rest of dinner, Hermione didn't talk. Harry didn't mind doing it first since he thought it'd be better if he would just shut up and teach Ron a lesson later.

After dinner, Malfoy waited outside for Granger to come out. This time, he was sure that she wouldn't be with Potter and Weasley since she seemed to be really angry with them. He had another invisibility potion so that she wouldn't see him follow her later. As he was leaning on the wall, he saw her come out, it looked like she wanted to cry. He quickly drank the potion and started following her. He was expecting that she'd go to the library to cool down and relax a bit but instead, she turned and faced a blank wall.

"Is she planning to be a wallflower now?" Draco was just staring at the wall too. Must be some secret passage, he thought. But he found himself staring at the wall for the past ten minutes too, he was starting to feel impatient until the wall cracked half and opened slowly.

For a prefect, he didn't know what this room was. Snape must've forgotten to tell him about this one. He followed her inside, and saw that the room was just like the other rooms in the castle. Hermione seated herself against thewall and started talking to herself.

"It's a good thing the room of requirement opens whenever you really need it..." She wrapped herself in her own arms.

"Of course it opens when you really need it, idiot. That's why it's called the room of- Oh shit! So this is the room of requirement. Hmm, a pretty nice place to unwind I see."

He sat himself beside her too. All that silence was making him crazy. He almost fell asleep when he bumped his head. He glanced at his watch, and it read 8:00. It was 7:30 when he drank the potion. _Thirty minutes left_. He dozed off for another fifteen minutes, he was studying last night that it drained a lot of energy from him. When he woke up, he noticed that she wasn't beside him. When looked around and finally looked forward, she was staring straight at him. _Shit!_ He panicked and covered his mouth and moved slowly to the other side.

"If it's you Harry or Ron, please get rid of the cloak. Don't worry, especially if it's you Ron, I won't hex you right now since I'm more willing to do it in front of everyone in the great hall!" Haha, she actually thinks that I'm Pothead and Weasel bee? Wonder what that Weasley said to her to make her this furious.

He kept moving from place to place until his watch read 8:28. Two more minutes and the potion will wear off. He was sweating really bad. It would be worst if Granger knew that it was him. When he finally found a perfect spot to hide at, the potion wore off and he was visible again. Because he was already nervous and panicking, he tripped while attempting to silently run. Hermione turned around to see where the noise was from and was surprised at who she saw.

"It's you!" Oh no, I'm in serious trouble.

"Uhh... I can explain!" I just flashed her my usual smile, but I could feel that this time it would've looked downright stupid and goofy.

To my surprise, she just laughed, really hard. She actually didn't care that I followed her? That was something new.

"What's funny?" I asked, I was confused myself.

"Oh nothing. I just feel like laughing all my anger out instead of pouring it all on you." Hearing this, I went near her and grabbed her hand. She was shocked of course, but my grip on her wrist wasn't strong or anything. I just wanted to pull her out of that temporary sadness and talk to her. We again sat on the floor, our backs leaned against the wall.

"Hey, sometimes I think you're really creepy. Sometimes you're a jerk, and sometimes you're not. I just don't get you Malfoy." She avoided my look, I want to see those perfectly brown eyes that look like chestnuts. I just smiled at her.

"Yeah... but don't think that these are mood swings okay? I'm not a girl... Oh god, I hate this."

"I really don't understand you, Draco..." It's the first time in years that a girl had ever called me by my first name, well, do exclude my mother and Pansy, they're completely out of question.

"I can feel that what I'm doing now is so uncool. This isn't the usual Malfoy you see outside, but, even if I hate to say it, this is me. Can't just change it because of my name."

"What exactly is that 'me' Malfoy?" By asking that, she turned to me. My cold, grey eyes meeting with hers that were brown and full of questions.

"You'll know at the ball Granger." And with that, I stood up and started walking away from her.

She didn't respond. She too just stood up from where she was seated and went outside seeing that the wall was open again. From the corner of my eyes, I could tell she glanced at me for a little while and turned around to head to her own common room.

As I returned to my own room, I opened my closet and got my suit. This _suits_ me just right. They've never seen a Malfoy with a white suit before, and this will be the first.

For a guy, considered by many as 'cool' and hot', like me, I write journals. Maybe I got it from my mother. At home during my previous summers at our manor, I'd always see her writing poems and novels. At first I thought that it was really boring, and since she's a girl, maybe girls just enjoy writing whatever they feel on paper. During the summer before my third year at Hogwarts would start, I suddenly felt this 'urge' to write. I don't know. It just hit me so suddenly. I considered some to be really sappy, well, I was just in third year back then. Well anyway, that's just about two percent I'd tell you about my life. I'm completely another person at Hogwarts. At Hogwarts, I feel supreme, yet at home, I'm a prisoner.

----

A day later.

"Oh my god! I'm really excited about the ball!" Ginny squeaked. She loved her own dress, which was of course chosen by Mrs. Weasley. Ron had the usual, the frilly, kinda fluffy suit. He looked like he a was a clown with it. For Harry, he looked as hot as he could already be. Of course, no one had seen Malfoy yet.

"Oh my gosh Ginny, I love your dress!" Hermione commented Ginny who was awed at the site of Hermione too. Hermione wore a pink, sleeveless gown. The dress was perfect, needless to say since her full curves were on the rise.

----

o0oThree hours latero0o

"Hermione let's go, we're gonna be late!" Ginny was knocking really hard on the bathroom. It's been twenty minutes since she last saw Hermione, and she was sure that it was her in the bathroom.

"Wait Ginny! Oh shit!"

"Why? What's wrong?!"

"I just discovered that it's my period today... Damn it. It's a good thing it didn't stain my dress!"

"Well, we've always got a spell for that kind of problem. Let's go now, we don't want to have our dates waiting the whole night do we?" It was just there that Ginny remembered that Hermione didn't tell her who her date was.

When Hermione got out, it made Ginny a lot more relaxed. Time was running out, the ball will be starting soon. They hurried themselves to the hall and saw that Harry and Ron were already there. Ron's date was Lavender Brown. At first, Harry really envied him since he got himself a really cool and beautiful date, but in the end, thought that Ginny was better since they've known each other since they were young and he'll feel comfortable all throughout the ball with her.

Harry and Ron were again surprised with Hermione. She looked even better than last year, although last year was a shocker, this time it was a whole lot better. Harry and Ron both spoke, but it seemed that Hermione didn't hear them talking. Her eyes traveled somewhere, definitely in search of her date. She smelled this scent, it was really inviting. When she turned around, she saw a guy in a white suit. She didn't know who it was since he was wearing a mask.

"You are so off the party, this isn't a masquerade ball you know." I just hate that Weasley's ass. Didn't he get the idea of being 'unique' and 'mysterious'?

"Don't mind him. And you are?..." Hermione crossed her arms and looked at him.

"It's me." She immediately recognized the voice although it was slightly different. He must've changed his voice a bit so Harry or Ron wouldn't recognize.

"Oh..." I love it when she blushes like that. So cute. I just held her hand and we walked away from Pothead and the others.

"Ugh, can't even say goodbye to us! How rude!" Poor Weaselbum is pouting.

I took drinks for us and had her seated beside me. I still didn't take the mask off since Crabbe and Goyle were near us, and it was a good thing that they didn't recognize my suit. I didn't put my hair back like the usual too so Pansy or any other Slytherin wouldn't notice that it's me.

"You look totally different tonight." I'll take this as a compliment since I can say that I look good tonight too.

"Thanks." Ah, I wouldn't mind if she still thinks it's weird for me to answer her with all the correct and polite words.

"So-" I just cut her off since I already know what she was going to say. I could be a mind-reader sometimes.

"Wanna dance?" I didn't give her time to reply, instead, I just grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. We got on the dance floor. She placed her arms over my shoulders, embracing my neck. I did the same and placed my hands on her hips. We slowly danced to the beat. The song was really relaxing.

"You're really beautiful tonight." I whispered to ear. She giggled a bit. Did I just do something secretly funny?

"Thank you. Hey, what you said to me a few days ago during Hagrid's class, what did you mean by it?" She still remembered that? Haha, she is Hermione Granger. She's really good at remembering things, even the littlest detail of it.

"Oh, right." I pretended to have forgotten her question. She almost pouted, but I didn't budge and let out a little laugh. I just stared at her eyes, they were so welcoming, almost as welcoming as my mother's.

It was a bit of a shocker when Pothead, Weasley, Dean and Jordan went up on stage and got hold of the instruments.

"Okay guys, so, there's this muggle band named 'Blink 182'. The four of us kinda got into their music, so we decided to play one of their songs tonight. This song is entitled 'I Miss You'."

After hearing them introduce who the song was from, they started to play.

Whoa. I didn't expect Pothead to have a fairly good voice and a skill for the guitar, because I didn't think that he'd even have one. Well, he is half-muggle and lived in a muggle suburb. Same goes for the others, except that Weasel bee is pureblood. Dumbledore would usually hire some older, more experienced performers to entertain us, but this was a surprise.

"I think I'm falling in love with the song!" She suddenly exclaimed. Gee, and I thought I was alone with that statement! To make her get back to me, I placed my palm on her cheeks and whispered something in her ear.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too..." Upon facing her again, I could see that she was in total shock.

"What?!" I let out a little laugh again and smiled at her.

"I said I'm falling in love with you."

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head..._

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head..._

"This isn't a very nice prank Malfoy..." Her voice seemed somewhat nervous yet happy at what I told her. I couldn't help but smile at her again. I placed a finger on her lips and continued to dance with her.

"For the fifteen years that I've been living, I've never been this sure in my entire life..." I couldn't help but hug her. And at that moment, I just wished we could stay like that forever.

"Draco... I... love you too..."

"I know Hermione..." I could pretty well see that her cheeks were heating up.

"You do?"

"Of course. Got loads of connections. Don't bother asking who they are okay? Let's just enjoy the music, and please don't send my regards to Pothead just because you think that I think they're cool right now. That would be insanely risky."

She just laughed at what I said and nodded. We continued on dancing.

Everything was perfect. No hiding, no pretending. Everything was surely beautiful, like her. And that was when I took off my mask. I saw that everyone was surprised, especially my boys and Pansy, but I didn't care, and don't want to. All that mattered right now was the two of us.

**

* * *

Please, R&R if you can, I'm still waiting for it. :)**


End file.
